


unlikely lovers

by mokersworld



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Child Abuse, Gaslighting, Homophobia, M/M, Sally Face - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokersworld/pseuds/mokersworld
Summary: Larry and Travis are pared in a project but Larry learns the dark truth of Travis's home life





	1. partnered

**Author's Note:**

> if you're just now reading this fanfic it's copypastaed from my tumblr of the same name so it will like not be updated or edits so ik the spelling isn't the best but give any feed back it always helps

It was 8:30 and Larry over slept he normally would be woken up by Sal but he was on a business trip with is dad it was a sort of mini vacation for Sal. Larry rushed to the bathroom to get ready for school, he knew he would be late for first period so, he took his bike to cut time. Fuck I’m so screwed if I’m late again. Just as Larry jumped off this bike he saw that he wasn’t the only one who was late. “What are you looking at fuck face” Travis barked. Up yours Travis. “You wish fag”. Larry didn’t have time to pick a fight he rushed to first period English. “ their you are mister Johnson you’re just in time for the announcement” to day class you and a partner will do a project on a compare and contrast essay on your home lives. the class moans in annoyance. Since you two where late Larry and Travis you are mandatory partners. What hell no both Travis and Larry yelled in unison. I’ve made up my mind. But miss r-. That’s enough from the two of you next time get to class on time and then maybe you’d have a say in the matter. For the rest of the period Larry sulked in his chair. When the period was over Larry rushed out the class to tell ash and Todd the terrible news. Guys you’ll never guess who I’m partnered with for my English project. Who it can’t be that bad ash chuckled. Its Travis of all people. Maybe you should call Sal and see what he thinks maybe he can give you some advice. Grate idea Todd. The rest of the day went by fast Larry lightened up when he had last period art with ash it always seems to cheer him up. When the last bell rung for the day Travis reluctantly walked over to Larry in In the hall. So were are we going to do this shitty project . Larry sighed, your place is fine I guess we still have to get to know each other first. Travis rolled his eyes ok fine lets go. Larry wasn’t planning on starting the project today let alone go to Travis’s house. Fine anything to get this over with. Travis and Larry walked in silence to Travis’s house. “Well here we are” Larry never thought Travis would live in such normal home he always assumed his parents where more well off for some reason.   
we can work in my room so ill meet you in there I have to feed my dogs its up stairs to the right. “Wait till Sal hears about this!” Travis’s room was very mimleistic a desk, bible, closet and bed. Larry walked around the room inspecting his stuff to see if he could find anything to black mail him with. After minuets of digging around Larry found a journal. l know I shouldn’t have feelings for a guy but… “wholly shit” PUT THAT DOWN. “Travis i..i” how much did you read? All of it. Pleas if this gets out my dad will kill me. Travis started to sob into his hands . Larry felt a small bit of sympathy for the other boy. “fine just stop crying you’re embarrassing yourself”. After Larry settled Travis down they agreed to do half the work separately. The next day, Larry decided to spend his lunch period in the library to finish up his essay. Sorry guys I cant come to lunch I have to finish this essay its due on Friday. “Hey Jonson” what do you want Travis? Can we talk real quick not here in the bathroom. Listen I don’t care if you tell your friends about the note I just want to I just want to clear things up with you. Listen Trav we’re not buddy buddy and I don’t feel comfterbel abo-… before Larry could finish his s Travis forced himself on to Larry. Larry pushed away in disgust and punched Travis in the gut. WHAT THE HELL as Larry looked at Travis he noticed that his eyes where tearing up. Travis ran out of the bathroom flustered while Larry looked down at the ground in confusion. I thought the note was for Sal? Shit I have to call Sal its getting too weird for me to handle on my own.


	2. relationship advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry comes to terms with Travis

Larry was perplexed by what just happened he couldn’t believe that Travis , the super homophobic religious asshole would like him. At the end of the day him and Todd walked home the walk was very silent Todd knew something was up normally Larry would be asking Todd about some new tech he was working on or jokingly ask for him to do his home work. You’ve been quiet today Larry is something bothering you. Nha I’m just thinking about Sal that’s all I’m gonna say call him when I get home I have a lot to tell him he’s missed a lot. Todd dint buy it but he didn’t want to pray. After going their separate ways, Larry said goodbye to Todd and went to the phones in the Addison lobby he figured he should call on the pay phone so he didn’t run up this mom’s land line bill. After waiting for the tone, he dialed the number of the hotel Sal was staying in. “Hey Sal face” “hey Larry face” How’s Nockfell doing without me? Just fine but ash and I do miss you a lot. “How’s gizmo” oh he’s fine just fine. You sound nervous did forget to feed him ? No..no its not that its just Travis. Oh I see is he putting his anger out on you because I’m not there. Not exactly we’re project partners. My condolences. Sal chuckled. Larry was nervous he Hesitated if he should tell Sal about the kiss in the bathroom. So Sal I have to tell you something important trav- sorry to cut it short Larry I have to go me and my dad are going out for dinner. Ok bye Sal see you Saturday. Damnit why didn’t I just spit it out. After dinner Larry decided to talk to the only person he could trust more than Sal. So mom I have something to ask you. What is it honey? I found out recently some one might like me, what should I tell them if I don’t like them back? Well maybe you should get to know them and if that doesn’t go well you let them down nicely. Larry shot up from his chair and gave Lisa a big hug. Thanks mom!  
Travis POV  
It was dinner time at the Phelps house hold as per usual Travis cooked and set the table he had to pick up some of his mothers responsibilities after she left him and his father 5 years ago. Father dinner is ready. As Travis and his father sat down his father glared at him from across the table. Travis felt tense. “Well aren’t you going to say grace “ yes father. Travis said grace trembling fearing his dad would hit him if he slipped up again. “Amen” subpar but it will do. The room was quite. Father do you like the stew? Your mother did it better. To cut the tension Travis told his dad about all the tasks he had done for his father. I fished my choirs today like you asked. “ I didn’t ask I demanded” besides I already know while you were at school I came home to get some extra bibles and roseries and I found this in your room. It was the note. Travis froze in fear. In a flash Travis’s dad pounced over the table and griped him buy his shirt. Listen to me boy son isn’t a fag do you hear me!! Father I can explain plea- before he could finish his sentence Travis was pushed to the ground. Go to your room and don’t come out until I leave for work tomorrow you are to come straight home after school so we can talk about your punishment. “Yes father”. Travis ran to his room to sob. Why did you leave me WHY. Travis looked at an old photo of his mom the last one he had before his father got rid of them all.   
Larry’s POV  
The next day lorry woke up pretty early to feed gizmo and headed off to school. This time he was so early he walked with Todd to school. So your looking better today. Uh ya the talk with Sal went well he says hi. So not to pray but how’s the ProJet going Travis its due in two days. I got some of it done all I know is his father is a pastor and he lives in a single parent household like me. So that’s one page down one to go. Hmm? Well maybe you should finish it at your place. I’ll give it a shot. It was Wednesday so Larry didn’t have any classes with Travis until gym at the end of the day. Travis and Larry kept their distance for the whole day. When the last period bell rang Travis felt numb he had spent the whole day wondering if Larry had told any one about the kiss. A during gym Larry tried to keep his distance from Travis. Ever so often when they glanced at each other Larry could see the that Travis was blushing. Travis couldn’t help but stare at Travis watching him for most the period. When gym was over Travis rushed to the locker room to change. “Hey Travis” Larry had walked in right be hind him. Listen about yesterday we can act like yesterday never happened but we still need to get this project done. Travis stared at the ground not wanting to look Larry in the eyes. We can do it at my place this time. “NO” my father said to come straight home after school. Cant you just tell him you have detention. “Oh ok” Travis knew his father wouldn’t believe him but he’d do anything to spend time with Larry. On the way to the apartments Larry and Travis stayed silent the awkwardness was definitely in the air. Welcome to Addison’s. Lets take the back way its quicker. Stepping into Larry’s room Travis felt amazed of all of the paraphilia. “Nice room”. Larry was surprised by Travis’s complement. “thanks” lets get down to business. After a half an hour they finished the essay. Travis can I ask you something. “Ya” why do you treat Sal like shit. Travis didn’t know what to say. You make his life shit you know he’s been through a lot and your not helping. Travis stayed silent. Do YOU EVEN CARE. “YES” yes I do I care I just was so jealous of you and him being so close all the time, being able be yourself without fear. Larry blushed, but then went back to being angry. That’s no excuse you’re a dick and you know it. Sal of all people could have helped you. Larry felt like a weight was lifted from him for standing up for Sal. When Travis looked up he had pity in his eyes. Larry paused not knowing what to do. Larry felt a warm feeling in his chest. Fuck I can believe I’m about to do this. As Travis looked away in disgrace Larry moved over to Travis and kissed him. He didn’t know if it was pity or something else but he did went for it. Fuck did we just.. yes we did. They were both blushing not knowing what to say. I should go Travis packed his things and left.   
When Travis got home his dad was waiting for him in the dinning room. Travis froze. “I saw him with you” Dad I had detention. Lies, I SAW YOU WITH HIM you fag. Travis ran for the door but his dad was too fast. He grabbed Travis in a choke hold. Travis cried for help but couldn’t he was choking him too hard. His father dragged him into the basement you’ll stay in the basement until I beat the fag out of you. letting him go Travis’s father stormed up the stairs locking the door.

Larry’s POV  
Later that night Larry couldn’t stop thing about Travis he was confused he was falling for best friend’s bully he didn’t know how to feel. On top of that he never thought of himself as gay he always felt it but never found the right guy to believe it. I’ll have to tell Todd about this in the morning.


	3. an outing

Larry woke up in a cold sweat he felt like something was off. Then he realized what happened yesterday. Fuck I wasn’t dreaming I actually kissed Travis fucking Phelps. After heading out of the apartments he caught up with Todd. “Todd wait up”. Oh hey lorry how did the project go last night? It went.. well. What happened did Travis and you have a fight. Larry muttered under his breath. “We kissed” excuse me? WE KISSED TODD! Todd burst into tears of laughter. Nice one Larry I need that this Moring. I’m not lying the reason I was so tense on Tuesday was because he forced a kiss on me in the guys bathroom. So.. did you like it? I…I did I don’t know how to feel about Travis. I’ve always hated him even before Sal came along. But now I feel different like I pity him for not being able to love himself. But that kiss it was amazing it was warm and sweet like it felt right. Uh Larry TMI. Sorry Todd. Listen its fine that you have feeling for Travis but what about Sal? What do you mean? Well wouldn’t you have explain to him how you fell in love with his bully. You have a point. After the conversation they arrived to the school and went their separate ways. “See you at lunch Todd” “ok cya “.  
Travis’s pov   
Travis woke up on the cold basement floor he could vagally remember why he was down there. Slowly but surely it all came back to him Larry, the kiss, his father he couldn’t help but feel hopeless. What will he do to me ,will I survive ? Travis started to pace the room in fear he couldn’t keep his head straight. He thought about Larry he wanted to see him and make up for all the shitty things he’s said and done to Sal. Travis spent the rest of the day Travis spent sitting crouched in the corner. Wait for his father to return. “TRAVIS” Travis felt a jolt of fear serge through him he could hear his fathers foot steps coming towards the basement. He knew once that door opened he had to make a brake for it. As the door swung open Travis bolted up the stairs. Before Travis could make it to the door he was hit in the face with a bat. Your not going anywhere fag. Travis felt a siring pain in his left eye it had be came swollen. He didn’t have strength to get up. Mr. Phelps dragged his son out of the house Travis didn’t know time had past so quickly in the basement it was dark out. His mind was in a haze from the blow to the head. He tried to stay alert he wanted to run but the pain was too much he didn’t want to die, not like this. He started to fade into as coma like state. ~about an hour later~ Travis woke up his feet and legs where tied up in the back of his fathers church van. What are you going to do to me. You know Travis I had my Suspicions for awhile now ever since your mother left I knew it would affect you in a bad way. You’ve gotten soft and we the sign of a fag. As his father was talking Travis could see he was the urban setting fade into the woods he could tell they where leavening Nockfell. F.. father WHERE are you TAKING ME ! Since you’re a fag Travis you’ll be treated like one! Travis eyes widened he didn’t know what that meant all he knew was he was in serous trouble. The car stopped in a filed. “We’re here” Mr. Phelps got out of the car and dragged Travis towards an abandoned house not far from field. Travis tried to get familiar with his surroundings to plan his escape. As they got to the front door his father blind folded Travis. Travis could smell alcohol and cigarettes he couldn’t believe his father knew of such a place. Here you go boys have fun. When the blindfold came. Travis was surrounded by men in masks. Travis felt a pit in his stomach. One of the taller men leaned into Travis and sniffed his hair. Mmh pretty, im glad that paster wasn’t worthless after all. How.. how do you know my father?! that’s not important. The taller man presumably the leader started to grope Travis. Travis squirmed in discussed. Travis wanted to run but he felt weak. The other men joined in. Travis could feel a hand move up and down his chest. He felt abandoned by his father, his mother and god. The men picked him up and placed him on a dirty wooden table. “HELP PLEAS FATHER PLEAS” no one’s coming kid. They held him down and untied his legs. Travis know here this was going he wasn’t ready he didn’t want it to happen like this. As a had was reaching for his pants Travis felt sick he could feel them touching his crotch this snapped something in Travis he started panic kicking an flailing he had to escape he couldn’t be violated he wouldn’t allow it. Travis sprung from up from the table pushing two of the men away making a brake for it. GET HIM. Travis made his way across the filed and didn’t stop running he knew he had to make his way back to Nockfell or he would surely die. Travis’s mind was racing who were those men, why would father know them, he felt sick thinking about hit. All he knew was to run.  
Larry’s pov.   
After Lisa had went to bed Larry had spent the hour talking to ash he had told her after school about Travis. I don’t have a good feeling about this Lar Travis has always been a dick us do really think you could change his ways. He seemed genuine about changing its his father I’m worried about. Listen if he dose fuck with Sal I promise well fuck him up. Good point! I am kinda mad at him he didn’t come to school today we to turn our papers in at the same time. If he doesn’t show up tomar- *BANG BANG BANG* hold on ash some ones at the door. Larry didn’t know who it was the only person that uses the back door was him and Sal. “LARRY PLEAS LET ME IN” tra..Travis is that you? YES JUST PLEAS LET ME IN. Larry opened the door to a muddy bruised Travis. What the hell happened?! My father.. he…Locked me in the basement.. and then too me to some men.. and they..they.. Travis was choking on his tears he couldn’t speak. Ash… I’ll call you back. Why didn’t you call the cops? I’ve been running non stop to get here. Travis collapsed on Larry’s beanbag chair. Larry could see bruises on his arms and legs. What did these assholes look like. They here wearing masks. Wait what?! What did they look like? White with a star on it and some carvings. We cant go to the police! “Why” I cant explain right now we have to clean you up. Larry directed him to the bathroom. Larry gave Travis some fresh lenos to take a shower. Travis’s clothes were ruined from the forest torn and muddy. Larry had to throw them away. Once in the shower Travis felt secure and safe he felt the water run down his head he felt refreshed from his nightmare. As Travis was showering Larry was getting a pair of clothes ready. No,no,no “AH” perfect. Larry found a red racket t shirt and old long jones from the bottom of his dresser. * knock’knock* Trav can I come in? “ya”. When Larry opened the door he saw Travis with a towel around of his waste sitting on the end of the tub. Larry blushed bright pink. Here’s some pajamas. “thanks” listen Travis you can stay with us until this blows over I’m sure my mom will let you stay if you help out around the apartments. Now let me help with the first aid. Th..thank you Larry. No problem now stop squirming. After Larry patched up Travis’s wounds he got him settled in his room. Here you can sleep on the this. Larry had pulled out an old sleeping bag from his closet. I know its not much but it’s something. Travis sneaked kiss from Larry while he was setting the sleeping bag up. Larry paused and grind and pounced Travis peppering him with kisses. Both boys where laughing hysterically on Larry’s bed.   
~Some time later~   
Travis and Larry diced to call it a night. As Travis was drifting off he felt for first time in along time safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was premitve about this chapter it was my first time writing something kinda graphic


	4. welcome home Sal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sal comes home to a whirlwind of surprises

Larry woke up to the sound of his alarm he groggily shot up and slammed his alarm clock. Larry swung his feet over the edge of his bed and stepped over Travis to get ready for the day. “Hey trav wake up”  
Larry gestured Travis to his bed. Look I don’t want you to leave the apartments today its too dangerous.  
Sleep in if you want my mom will be gone today she has to go a town over for supplies she’s renovating the fifth floor. Travis looked at Larry with a worried face. Look you still pretty sleepy go back to bed ill come home at lunch time to check on you. Larry didn’t want to leave Travis home alone all day but he knew it would be better to school and regroup with ash and Todd to discus what happened to Travis last night. After Travis saw Larry leave the back door he dozed back to sleep.  
Larry’s POV   
As Larry was walking out of the apartments he felt concerned about Travis staying at the paraments by himself. Larry walked alone today Todd got rides from Neil on Fridays. As Larry walked into school he was with a surprised Ash. “ Larry where’s Travis”! He’s laying low at my place. I wanted to let him sleep and also stay out sight. I think his father is has some type connection or at least has a deal with them. “well its for the best I guess” have you told Todd yet. No he got a ride from Neil today. The bell rung for first period. Ill meet you at lunch ok ash. Sure see you then.  
Travis’s POV  
“Stop pleas leave me alone STOP IM NOT A FAG” Travis woke up in a cold sweat from am nightmare. Travis got up from Larry’s bed and walked to the bathroom get glass of water. It was only a dream Phelps keep it together. After Travis washed is face he walked around Larry’s apartment. Chores for Larry. Travis found a yellow sticky note. To clear his head from the nightmare Travis did some of Larry’s chores. Two hours later, Travis had cleaned the bathroom, kitchen and living room. Travis moved on to the Larry’s room. Larry didn’t notice how messy Larry’s room was. Travis organized Larry’s paintbrushes and cd’s as he was making his bed Travis found Larry’s sketch book. Travis thumbed through the pages. Travis was amazed by every illustration on every page. Most of them pictures of Sal. Travis never knew someone could draw Sal in such see beautiful way. He felt a pit in his stomach for the way he treated Sal.   
Sal’s POV   
Sal and Henry where ten minuets outside of Nockfell. So you wanna pick up Chinese food on the way home. I don’t know dad we’ve been eat out the whole trip and I’m trying to cut back. “Ok bud” Sal was secretly hoping Lisa would have made lasagna like she always did every other Friday. Sal looked out the window watching the trees pass by. Welcome to Nockfell. Sal enjoyed his short vacation but he missed his friends and gizmo.  
Larry’s POV   
“ I GOT A C” I was going to fail you Mr. Johnson but you turned in half the project so I gave you a c. Larry was relived that he didn’t get an f but he still worried about Travis. After the rung Larry met up with Ash and Todd in the cafeteria . Hey guys what’s up. Todd,Ash,Maple and Chug where sitting in their usual spot. Look I can’t stay I’m going home early to check on trav. Todd grinned smugly. Larry blushed. Look its not like that guys I’m just concerned. Maple and Chug looked confused. Is there something we missed guys. “We’ll explain later.” Todd and Ash said in unison. Look guys I’m gonna head out now before any teachers see me. Ok tell Sal we’ll see him later. Larry’s eyes widened he almost forgot about Sal coming home today. Larry bolted out the door racing back to the apartment as fast as he could he wanted to talk to Sal before he found out about Travis he didn’t even tell his mom either. “FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!”   
Travis’s POV   
After cleaning Larry’s apartment Travis went through Larry’s things. He has a weird taste in clothes but they smell so good. Travis felt perverted smelling Larry’s clothes but couldn’t stop.  
Sal’s POV  
After putting his things away and checking on gizmo, Sal decided to go to Larry’s and surprise him when he got home from school. Sal was egger to bring over the new sleepy mountain game it wasn’t in the Nockfell mall so picked up one while on vacation. Sal was muttering about reading about the game. More blood puzzles and co-op mode. Sal got of the elevator and opened the door to his surprise the apartment was spotless. Wow normally Larry doesn’t clean up until the last minuet. Sal made his way to Larry’s room. Wait till Larry sees thi- “T..Travis WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE” “SALLFACE” Sal ran out into the hall shocked by what he saw. What the hell is he doing here, why is he in Larry’s pajamas AND WHY WAS HE SNIFFING HIS SANITY FALLS SHIRT.   
Larry busted through the front door Sal wait can expla- “LARRY WHAT HAPPEND TO YOUR FACE” larry had a black eye and a bloody nose. Sal was confused and anger all at the same time. Who could have done this to my Larry face. Larry chuckled “welcome home sally face”.


	5. Friday dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kinda wrote this pretty fast idk if it's ok but i hope you like this one

Sal and Travis helped Larry to his room. He was in bad shape, Larry had a blackeye bloody nose and burses on his ribs. Larry wh-who did this to you. The mask was hiding it but Sal’s eyes where welling up with tears. “ that bastrad did this didn’t he” Travis looked down at Larry with sorry eyes. Larry kept his composer for Sal not wanting to upset him further. I should go I’ve caused to much trouble I’ll deal with my father myself. As Travis was leaving the room Larry shot up from his bed and hugged Travis. Phelps I would take a hundred beating from that asshole to keep you safe. Sal sheepishly joined in on the hug. Listen trav if Larry is willing fight for you then your wroth the trouble. ~later~ after patching Larry up Sal and Travis made dinner they figured it would be fair since Larry was pretty banged up and Lisa wasn’t home yet. Sal broke the silence while they where preparing dinner. So trav not to pry but what happened while I was gone? Travis blushed he didn’t want Sal to know about him and Larry just yet. Lets just say he helped me get away from my father. Sal’s eyes where scrunched up indicating a smile knowing Travis was safe . Listen Sal I’m sorry for giving you hell all the time the truth is… Travis couldn’t hide it any longer he knew he had to tell Sal sooner or later. I like no love Larry and I was jealous of you and his friendship. There was a silence in the room Travis looked at Sal worried he had come between them. Sal pounced on Travis giving him a big hug. Oh god trav I’m so happy for you’ve come along way. So where good ? ya but I’m not sure Larry feels the same way? Travis was trying hard to conceal his smile. Sal squinted in confusion. “NO FUCKING WAY’ Larry walked out of his room startled by Sal shouting. What’s wrong sal!? Larry you dog you and Travis! Sal was grinning ear to ear under his mask. Look sally face it’s not what you thi- it’s ok Larry I told him. Wait till ash and Todd here about this! About that…. “WHAT IM THE LAST TO KNOW” Sal was upset but only for a little while. After dinner was done Lisa got home just on time.   
“Larry I’m ho-“ WHAT happened ? Lisa dropped her things and rushed over to Larry. Who did this to you ? Some guys at school don’t worry about it. Larry I’ve told you twenty times you cant fight your problems away even if you’re defending Sal. Lisa pleas its been along day we’ve made lasagna. Thank you Sal but whose your friend? Hello Mrs. Johnson my name is Travis. Nice to meet you Travis. Lisa gave Travis a hug he felt warm and safe he hadn’t had a motherly hug in years. Sal set the table for four seats. Um Sal do think Henry would want to join us? Lisa kinda always felt like she was leaving Sal’s dad out of friday dinners. “Sure” Sal went back to his apartment to get his dad. So mom… we need to talk about Travis. Why what’s wrong he seems nice? Can he stay with us? Well that’s something big of you to ask larbear. His dad has been abusing him and he’s almost 18 so he just needs a place to stay for a bit he’ll even help you with the apartme- I’ve heard enough a sweet boy like that is welcome here but why haven’t you told the police? His dad is pastor Phelps I don’t think they’ll believe him. Lisa sighed deeply. We’ll come back to this later.  
Sal’s POV   
Sal was over come with joy Travis was safe, Larry found love and he was home safe. Todd bumped into Sal in the elevator. “ hey Sal nice to see your back” nice to see you too Todd, how’s your parents. “Fine” I’m grabbing my things and going to Neil’s for a bit. “Cool” Cya soon tell Neil I said hi. Sal got off on his floor and walked into his place. “Dad dad where are you?” Henry was in Sal’s room looking for something. Dad what are you doing! Sal caught his father dinging through his closet. If your looking for your booze it’s gone. Henry looked embraced. Dad I was going to ask you to come to dinner but never mind. Sal stormed off out into hall. Sal SAL wait kiddo I can explain. It was too late Sal was in the elevator. Sal was angry but he would deal with his dad later. Sal went back into Larry’s place trying to hide his anger. Sorry for the wait guys my dad said no thanks he’s gonna turn in early.

Everyone sat down and started to eat. Larry sat in between Travis and Sal. Larry was eating when he felt a hand on his thigh. Travis was rubbing his thigh. Larry blushed he swiped his hand away Larry whispered “not now trav” Travis grinned glancing over at Larry. Sal looked a the other boys interaction with glee. Boys what’s going on over there. N-nothing just an inside joke. Lisa looked down at her plate buying the Larry’s excuse. Since Travis never saw Sal without his mask, Sal ate small bites of his lasagna with his mask slightly lifted. Travis kept his eyes on his plate trying not to glance at Sal. After dinner Larry and Travis volunteered to clean up. Lisa and Sal sat in the living room watching tv. So Sal how was your trip. It was fine we didn’t do much but I did get to go to the pool at the hotel. Nice, there’s something I want to ask you though. Sure what is it? Is it me or dose Larry have a thing for your new friend Travis? Sal tensed up he wasn’t good at lying especially to Lisa. i…I think they have a good bond. Really? Look Sal I know my son and if he is in love and gay it’s fine just keep an eye on them ok you of all people know how Nockfell can be sometimes. Lisa looked concerned . Sure anything for you Lisa. Travis and Larry where finishing up the dishes. So trav my mom said you can stay with us for a bi- Travis embraced Larry pining him agent the sink. Travis was peppering Larry with kisses. Trav stop my mom might see. Travis stopped only to gaze into Larry’s hazel eyes. Thank you I don’t know what id do without you and your kindness thank you. Sal walked cutting their conversation short. Larry, Travis I’m gonna get going. The boys broke apart to face Sal. Already? Dude you just got back why don’t you stay the night. Larry really wanted to spend time with Sal it felt like ages. Maybe tomorrow, my dad is in one of his moods I need to keep an eye on him. Travis saw the look on Larry’s face seeing he was bummed out by Sal’s response. Larry why don’t you walk Sal home and ketch up. “Good idea” travis walked into the living room to sit with Lisa. Larry and Sal stood out said the hall waiting for the elevator. Sal I wanted to talk to you about Travis. Ok. I didn’t want to say anything in front of him but he was pretty beat up when he came to me. Sal’s eyes widened in shock. His father almost…Larry was tearing up. HIS DAD ALMOST GOT HIM GANG RAPED Larry was crying HE TRIED TO GASLIGHT HIM SAL. Sal gestured Larry into the elevator so Lisa wouldn’t hear. Sal hugged Larry rubbing his back to make him feel better. How am I gonna protect him Sal his father kicked my ass I cant even protect myself from him. Sal looked up at the balling boy he didn’t know how to feel. Look Larry face you’ve got me, ash ,Todd, Maple, and possibly chug you don’t need to fight this on your own we’ve got your back.


	6. Sal's night out

Sal’s POV   
After consoling Larry Sal went into his apartment. The apartment was quiet too quiet. He wondered “he didn’t he would never.” Sal walked to his fathers room hoping he really did turn in early. HE’S GONE DAMNIT. Gizmo looked up at him confused. Sorry bud no time to play I have to go out. Sal got his hoodie on and left. Sal walked out of Addison’s walking out towards the parking lot. Sal sighed with relief his dad’s car was still in the parking lot so he didn’t go far. Sal started walking down the street he knew his father would be at the Nockfell pub or getting a six pack from the gas station. Sal was scared it was dark and late. He was more worried about his father than himself. As Sal made his way in the gas station he saw a dog. Sal tensed up he knew not all dogs where bad but he didn’t feel safe. Knowing and feeling where complete different. As the dog was walking into the light he saw the leash and the its owner. Sal sighed in relief knowing the dog was handheld. Sal walked into the gas stat walking straight to the back where the liquor was held. “No sign of him” Sal grabbed a candy bar and made his way to the cashier. There was man in line in front of him. Excuse me have you seen this boy this is my son Travis. Sal froze it was Mr. Phelps. Sal didn’t notice him. Sal never saw him in person, only in those pamphlets Travis hands out in school. Mr. Phelps was a big man normally most people where taller than Sal but he towered over him. Um sorry sir no I haven’t. the cashier sheepishly responded. If you find him contact the Phelps ministry. Mr. Phelps turned around to face Sal. Hello dear what is a nice girl like you doing out so late. Just getting a snack sir. Sal was thankful for the mask he had a nerves face on. Sal could see why Travis was so scared of him he was intimidating even when calm. Well stay safe my dear you there are sinners afoot. Mr. Phelps left the store and unhooked his dogs leash and walked into the night. Hay Ricky have you seen my dad. Sal was a regular at the gas station so he knew the staff well. “yes” he was here but went back the way you came. Damnit how did I miss him. How long ago was it. The cashier looked down at his watch it’s 9:30 so I’d say fifteen minutes ago. Where could he be? Sal muttered. Sal remembered CHINES FOOD. Sal dropped the candy bar and left the gas station. Sal ran pasted Addison’s to the chines place up the street. “DAD” Sal ran over and hugged Henry. Wow wow slow down kiddo. I thought you where drinking. Henry sighed returning the hug to Sal. I was but then I remembered what you said. I was heart broken I couldn’t even eat dinner with my own son. I also got hungry so I got take out. That earned a chuckle from Sal. Sal and Henry walked back to the Addison’s, they where stopped in their tracks by Travis’s father. “Oh hello Henry” Sal looked at his dad with confusion. Hi nice to see you again. Sal this is the local pastor Mr. Phel- we met already Sal cut his father off. Good I was going to tell you when we got home but I’m starting AA at his church. Well I must get going have a good night. Sal and Henry continued home. As they entered the lobby Sal was filling up with joy and anger at the same time. He was happy his father was getting help but he didn’t like meeting Travis’s dad he was enraged by the man and what he put him through. Sal and his father where now back home. Sal went his room and got ready for bed he had to remind himself to tell Larry and Travis about Mr. Phelps in the morning.


End file.
